Last Kiss
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: The rating is there incase. This is one of my older songfics so bare with me.Kinda angsty...*scracthes head.* um...I changed the lyrics around just a tad bit to fit Heero and Duo in. Yes it is a Yaoi.And no I dont have Depression....me thinks.....R


Disclaimers:Don't own the characters or the song.The song belongs to Pearl Jam.  
Yaoi,PG13,AU,SAD!,Deathfic.  
This song is reffering to a girl,I know.But thats why I am going to change the lyrics a bit. Only a bit I promise.I love this song. This is one of my older fics I forgot about until the dust bunnies under my bed reminded me. ^_^;  
In this fic,there is no war.The Gundam pilots are just ordinary every day teenagers.(What!??No war?)You might say,well I have do ,what I have to do, to make this songfic good.Hope you like it.^_^   
* =That is the drum beats.(You would know what I mean if you've heard this song before.)The words in ( ) are the lyrics  
  
LAST KISS.  
  
{song begins by hearing drums -}  
  
(Oh where,Oh where can my babay be?The lord took him away from me.  
He's gone to heaven so I got to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave,this world.)  
  
*** ** *** **  
(We were out on a date in my daddys car.)  
  
/A shot of Heero going over to Duo's house to pick up Duo for the high school dance.He waited impatiently in the living room under the hateful glareing of Duo's father.Mr.Maxwell still didn't approve of his only son being with another guy.Finally both impatient men,one wanting to strangle the other,and the other wanting to to get Duo to the dance so as to resist poking the others eye out because of the glares he was getting, heard loud footsteps from the stairs and turned to see a very handsome looking boy with a long chestnut braid skipp down the stairs.Duo had abandoned his usual baggy clothes to replace it with a black tux that fitted every curve of his body.He had a red tie that matched pretty well with the red vest inside the tux.  
Duo stared at the site of Heero wearing a white tux witha dark blue tie. 'Damn, he looks good in everything'. "Well lets get the show on the road. What are you waiting for ?" Heero closed his mouth that he now realized was hanging open.He nodded and offered his arm.Duo chuckled and took the offered arm.Heero started the car as Duo reassured his dad that he'll behave.Duo then hopped into the car and turned on the radio to it's loudest to avoid anymore quetions and comments from his father. /  
  
(We haven't driven very far.There in the road, strait ahead.  
A car was stallin,the engine was dead.I couldn't stop so I swerve to the right,I'll never forget the sound that night.The screamin' tires,the bustin' glass.  
The painful scream that I,heard last.)  
  
*** ** * ** **  
  
/ Heero keeping a whatch on the road and starring at Duo at the same time, then suddenly Duo screamed in horror. Heero turned his full attention on the road this time and he turned in time to see a car in the middle of the road speeding their way.Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Heero turned the wheel with all his strength and pressed down the brakes. The last thing Heero remembered was the sound of glass breaking and the screams of twisting metal then all went black./  
  
(Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took him away from me.He's gone to heaven so I got to be good.So I can see my baby when I leave, this world.)  
  
*** ** * ** **  
(When I woke up the rain was pouring down. There were people standing all around.Something warm flowing through my eyes. But somehow I found my baby that night. I lifted his head ,he looked me and said,"Hold me darling just a little while." I held him close ,I kissed him our last kiss.I found the love that I knew I had missed.)  
  
/ Heero woke up feeling a pounding headache.People were around him looking worried.He was confused then it came flooding back to him.The dance.The car in the road.'Duo!' He got up shakely and to his feet and limped over to a small crowed.Heero shoved his way through to the center and fell to his knees next to Duo.Blood was everywhere.His precious Duo laid in a small forming lake of his own blood.Heero gently lifted Duo's headonto his knees.Duo coughed out some blood and smiled up at Heero."Heero,Aishiteru.Please stay.Only a bit longer."Heero craddled Duo in his lap and let his tears fall freely.Heero regreted ever saying mean words and ignoring Duo now.He hated those times when he left Duo crying because of him.Heero never realized how much Duo ever meant to him untill tonight when his angel is going to leave him forever.He was furious for taking Duo's kind smiles and for granted.Heero leaned over and nuzzled Duo and whispered in his ear," I love you Duo, and always and forever."He then leaned over and kissed Duo for the last time./  
  
(And now he's gone even though I hold him tight.I lost my love.My life,that night.)  
  
*** ** * ** **  
  
/ Heero didn't smile anymore now that Duo Maxwell had left this world and began his journey into the next. A lonely year had passed on by when finally the anniversary of that fateful night of the accident arrived.Heero walked alone to Duo's grave and set a single red rose on Duo's grave.The place was chosen by Heero himself.It was next to a beach where the waves washed a steady rhythm back and forth and beautiful white sand surrounded the area. The place was wide and open so Duo can always watch the stars.Duo had always loved watching the stars at night when it's calm and peaceful.Now Duo is living among the stars now.Playing with the moon and forever looking down on everyone./  
  
(Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took him away from me.He's gone to heaven so I got to be good.So I can see my baby when I leave,this world.)  
  
/ ' Duo, please wait for me.I'm comming.' Heero then took out a gun and shot himself through the heart.'Aishiteru Duo.' was Heero's last thought.Thats now where the two lover's lay for all etenity.Never to be seperated again./  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
